My comfort in your arms
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Gabriella has been acting really weird and has been hiding herself from the world. When she finally breaks down in front of her best friend, Troy Bolton, what will be the result?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. It sort of plunges in because there will be flashbacks. So, I'm sorry if it's dodgey. Ryan and Sharpay are FRIENDS not brother and sister  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own HSM**

**I do own:**

**Nala**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat down in the cafeteria next to my best friend, Troy. "Hey guys."

Troy smiled at me. "Hey, Brie."

I sat down and pushed my lunch away, starting to do my English homework. "How is everyone?"

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"English homework. I forgot to do it and now I'm stressing." I quickly explained, writing furiously.

Taylor looked worriedly over at me. "Gabs, why did you forget?"

"I was busy." I mumbled, not wanting to go into detail.

You see, my life is complicated. So complicated it makes my head hurt. It's not anybody's fault. I know it's mine because I never have the guts to tell people how I feel but it's still complicated.

I felt Chad's frown bore into my head. "Doing what? You weren't with us and you don't have a boyfriend...You don't have a boyfriend, right?"

I lifted my head. "No." That's another thing. I've only ever had one boyfriend: Ryan Evans. I ended things with him because he had changed...not for the better. And now I'm confused because he's going out with Sharpay, my other best friend.

Troy placed a hand on my back. "Then what is it?"

I stood up, lifting my books up. "It doesn't matter. Get it into your thick skulls that I don't want to talk about it!" I screamed, storming off towards the library. I sat down at a table in the corner and stared down at my homework. We had to write a poem and that is fine if I could find time to think what I really want to write about.

The door opened but I continued writing until I felt someone sit next to me. "Brie, tell me what's wrong." Troy pleaded.

I closed my notebook and looked up at him. "Troy, my life is really complicated right now and I want to tell you why but not right now. I'm just...not ready."

Troy's blue eyes looked pleadingly into my own. "I want to help."

I took a deep breath. "If you want to help, you'll give me some space. I just need to think. Now, let's go to English."

Troy followed me towards English. "You want to hang out tonight?"

I thought. My dad was at work and Anna will be hanging out with her boyfriend. "Yes...but no. I can't."

"You're not grounded. I know that because you're never grounded." Troy pointed out.

"Unlike somebody else I know." I smirked. "Troy, of course I want to hang out but I can't." I sighed, sitting down at my desk with Troy behind me.

Mrs Larkin walked in. "Okay class settle down. This lesson you will stand up the front and read your poems out."

I groaned. I hate speaking in front of people. The only way I can is if I only look at Troy which turns out to be embarrassing because then people think I like him. And I don't like him.

Mrs Larkin glared over at me. "Ms Montez. Would you like to start us off?"

I shook my head. "No, Miss. Sorry."

"Ms Montez, are you disobeying me?" Mrs Larkin asked.

I slowly stood up with my book. "No miss." I muttered, making my way to the front. I coughed slightly, gaining eye contact with Troy before I continued.

_Confusion_

_I didn't choose to be here today,  
Some things hurt too much to touch,  
Some things hurt too much to say,  
Life just hurts too much._

_Tears drop from my eyes,  
Onto my broken heart,  
So much here that I despise,  
I think I've fallen apart._

_I'm sorry to my friends,  
That I never told you the truth,  
The fact that this is the end,  
Scares me of my youth._

_So, my friend, I'll tell you,  
When the time is right,  
There's so much I don't have the guts to do,  
Before the end of my life._

I stopped reading,blinking back a few tears. I sat back down, feeling by face flush with embarrassment until I heard Troy start to clap slowly, building up the speed of the rhythm. Mrs Larkin joined in and soon the whole class was applauding. And not the polite applause I was expecting.

Mrs Larkin silenced the class and smiled encouragingly at me. "Well done, Ms Montez."

* * *

Troy and I were walking home because we live next to each other. "How's your mum? I haven't seen her around."

I nodded my head, wanting to avoid the subject of family. "She's fine. She just doesn't work anymore."

"And your gran? You told me she was in the hospital." Troy enquired.

"She's back home. I haven't seen her since she got out though." I replied.

"Why's that?" Troy asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged slightly. "I don't like her so why should I go out of my way to see someone who I don't like."

"Why don't you like her?"

"So many reasons." I whispered. "Besides, what is this? Twenty questions?"

Troy looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just worry."

I nodded. "I know. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked into my house to be greeted by my cat, Nala, who started rubbing my legs. I picked her up and hugged her. "Hello, Nala." I walked into the lounge and saw my mum asleep on the couch. I placed Nala on the floor and placed a blanket over my mother and I kissed her forehead. "Things will get better." I whispered softly.

I turned around and sat down on the couch and I turned the TV on, not looking at the screen but my mum's sleeping form. This is what she resolved to. She has nothing to do anymore so she sleeps. Why? My gran. My gran has never treated my mum properly and that's why I have been forgetting things.

My gran made my mum clinically depressed and now I suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I kind of cried at this chapter but you guys know what I'm like...I cry at everything. I cried when I HEARD 'gotta go my own way' I didn't need to actually see but I just burst into tears when I heard it lol. This chapter is rated M because of the ending. Nothing sick but it's just a bit gross for people who get queasy easily. It's not really graphic in my opinion but it's needed and you have been warned.**

**Second A/N: A little bitter Ryella in this chapter. REMEMBER...Ryan and Sharpay aren't brother and sister. **

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**The storyline. I can't think of anything else I do own lol**  


* * *

Chapter 2

I threw another piece of popcorn into my mouth out of boredom and chewed it slowly. I changed the channel and my mum changed position slightly. Friday night and I'm all alone.

The doorbell rang.

I stood up slowly, knowing it wouldn't wake my mum, and pulled the front door open. "Oh, hi Troy."

Troy smiled. "Is it okay if I come round here? My dad's annoying me again."

"Sure. But, be quiet. My mum's asleep." I explained and shut the door.

"Why is she asleep?" Troy questioned and followed me into the lounge.

"It's a long story." I mumbled, flopping onto the couch.

Troy sat down beside me. "Okay. By the way, since when are you a poet? That poem was incredible."

I shrugged. "Since my life got way more complicated." A silence overtook us before I broke it. "What do you think of 'Rypay'?"

Troy shrugged. "I'm happy for them. Everyone saw it coming. Why? Oh, are you jealous about Ryan?"

I shook my head. "Not jealous exactly just...awkward. Have you heard the way he talks about her? How much he loves her? It hurts because he said that about me once upon a time."

Troy looked intently at me. "Then tell them how you feel."

"I can't do that. Sharpay's my best friend and her happiness means everything to me." I explained sadly, pulling my knees up to my chest.

Troy put his arm around my shoulder. "Why did you two break up? Everyone thought you were the perfect couple."

I thought about it. It wasn't complicated...just hard and painful to explain.

_Ryan and I had been best friends forever...quite literally. We were friends because Anna knew his older brother and so we grew up together, being best friends from the very start._

_Then, we started dating about three years before high school._

_We loved each other...at least I thought we did. He had said it to me a million times and I never grew tired of hearing it._

_When high school rolled around, he was still the same guy. He did his homework on time. Until he met Troy. Then he grew violent towards the friends I made and he just didn't bother with school anymore._

_I had just opened my locker one morning. It would be about four years ago this happened. Then, Ryan walked up to me. "Hey, Gabs."_

_I slowly closed my locker to face him. "Ry, we need to talk."_

"_Now? It's nearly time for homeroom." He said increulously._

_I nodded my head. "Now. You see, I don't think we can be together anymore."_

"_Why?"_

_I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "You're not the same. You don't have respect for my new friends and you're abandoning your schoolwork."_

"_But, I can change." Ryan pleaded._

"_You already have." I whispered softly before running down the corridor to the secret spot I shared with Troy. I collapsed onto the floor and sobs escaped my mouth._

"_Brie?" Troy's voice called as he came up the stairs._

_I lifted my head slightly and answered shakily. "Right here."_

_Troy came up and wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and fore. "Ryan told me he broke up with you. What happened?"_

"_I broke up with him. That's what happened." I replied simply, crying into Troy's shirt._

"To be honest, I always thought he was wrong for you and the longer you were together, the less happy you seemed." Troy confessed.

"Well, that's what I think. But, I can't say anything because they're so happy." I whined.

Troy shrugged helplessly. "Well, let's not talk about that. What's happening here?"

I turned my attention to the TV. "Fine."

"Fine?" troy asked with uncertainty.

I nodded. "It's fine."

"What're you not telling me?" Troy asked softly.

"Look, Troy, I want to tell you what's going on but I can't. Not right now. Maybe someday but not today." I replied, standing up and going upstairs to my room. I pushed the door open and collapsed onto my bed. "Grandpa, why'd you have to go? Everything would be alright if you were here." I cried.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and relaxed into Troy's arms. "Now, why would everything be alright if your grandfather was here?"

I sat up, breaking free from Troy's grasp. "You don't understand." I said quietly.

I felt Troy sit up too. "What?"

I stood up, turning around to face him. "You don't understand! No one will ever understand!" I screamed.

Troy stepped closer to me, his face merely inches from mine. "I would if you'd just tell me!" He shot back.

"Haven't you figured out what kind of person I am? I don't tell people anything. I got out of that habbit when we started high school." I said quietly.

"If that's how it's going to be, I'm out of here." Troy replied. "I came here to make sure you were okay but I can only help if you let me."

"Troy, I..." My voice trailed off as he left my room.

I kicked my bed hard and fell to the floor in pain. I hate my gran. I hate her so much. She made my mother depressed and I get hurt because of it. And she made me lose my best friend.

I let tears stream down my cheeks as the realisation dawned on me that Troy and I had had our first fight. And all because of my gran.

I stood up and went into my bathroom, locking the door behind me. I opened my mirror cabinet and took out something I'd never used for this purpose before.

I slid down the door, stretching my legs out in front of me. I rolled my jeans up, exposing my legs. I took the cap off of the razor and held it cautiously in my hands. I never thought I'd be the type of person to do this.

Self harm.

I always thought people who did it were kind of weird. You know, talk it all out kind of thing. Until my life did a complete u-turn.

I gripped the razor tightly in my right hand and scraped the cold metal over my tanned legs. I curled my hands into fists as the pain washed over me. I watched as the blood trickled down my leg, at the same time as my tears were rolling down my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another poem in this chapter. Troy and Gabriella become friends again because their relationship isn't the main focus of the this story even though it's troyella so don't put 'they got back together awful fast' because I know.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Poem entitled 'My friend' but the title isn/t in the chapter lol **

* * *

Chapter 3

I trudged into East High on Monday wearing a long sleeved, black shirt and black jeans. I hugged my books closer to my chest and set the combination in my locker, pulling it open. I shoved my books in and wiped my tears away. My hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and I looked like I had just fell out of bed…I assure you I feel a lot worse than that.

"Honey, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned and saw Taylor and Chad staring at me, holding hands. I nodded, shutting my locker. "Troy and I had a fight over the weekend is all."

Taylor smiled comfortingly. "What about?"

I stared over Chad's shoulder as Troy entered the hall. "It doesn't matter. He won't let me do things my own way so I just screamed at him."

Troy approached us. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and blinked some tears away. "No. Excuse me. I'm going to be late for homeroom." I walked down the hallway and entered the classroom and sat down, massaging my temples.

Life didn't used to be like this. Life was always so simple. That's the way I liked it. Like the sentences I'm using right now, I guess. It's hard to believe, looking at me now, but I was the girl who had everything. I was smart, pretty good looks I guess and a great family. But it all came crumbling down with high school.

The bell rang and the class crowded in. I glanced up and regretted it when I saw Troy staring at me. I ducked my head low and tried to ignore the growing pain in my stomach. I didn't know what it was and all I could do was pray it would go away.

The bell rang, signalling free period, and I stood up, heading to the secret spot I shared with Troy. I sat down, letting the cool breeze envelope me. I opened my bag and took out a notebook and a pen.

_I already asked you twice,  
Just one simple request,  
Is it that hard to be nice?  
To cure the pain in my chest._

_All I want is a friend,  
Someone who will listen,  
But when this friendship had to end,  
I feel like something's missing._

_But was it you that caused this pain?  
Was it someone I should love?  
Through my life, hurt I've gained,  
But I guess it makes me tough._

_So, if you really are my friend,  
Help me 'til the very end._

I ripped it out and held it to my chest. The truth was, I'm a writer (obviously) and no one knew about it. People only think I write for English but I don't. The only person who knows is Taylor because I can trust her. I haven't even told Troy.

I glanced over my work, letting a few tears drop onto it before folding it up carefully, making four ninety-degree angles in the corners. I stood up, about to do something very brave in my eyes. I stood up and started towards the gym. I knew where he'd be. The one I wrote it for.

I pushed the doors open with quite a lot of force and the entire basket ball players turned to me. "Sorry." I said quietly and walked up to Mr Bolton, Troy's dad. "Mr Bolton, I know you're in the middle of practise but I just need Troy for a few minutes." I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"Few minutes?" He clarified and I nodded my head. "Okay. Troy, Gabriella wants you."

Troy led me into the men's locker room and turned to face me. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing because you never interrupt practise."

I smiled. Troy knew me too well. I held the piece of paper in front of me. "Here. It's for you."

Troy took it tentatively and unfolded it. "What is it?"

"It's pretty self explanatory." I folded my arms over my chest and wiped a stray tear away.

Troy read over the piece of paper and I followed his eyes as they darkened with every word he read. "You wrote this about Saturday?" He asked, not looking up at me.

I nodded and a choked sob escaped my lips. "I'm sorry, Troy but, this is the first time I've told anyone how I feel. And the thing is, with everything that's happening, I need space. I thought you'd be the one person who would do that. Who would do anything to make sure I'm alright. But, you seem unable to do that and I don't know why."

Troy was silent for a moment before gaining eye contact. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You had been hiding yourself away and I just wanted you to talk to me." He spoke in almost a whisper.

"It hurts too much right now. If you want to help, you'll just leave me alone and be there for me when I need you." I said softly.

In one swift movement, Troy pulled me into his arms, embracing me tightly. His hands rested on my hair and mine on his hair. I felt him nuzzle his nose in my hair. "I've always been here for you."

I pulled away from his chest a bit, still embracing him. I looked up into his dark blue eyes and sniffed back some tears. "I know but you yelled at me on Saturday."

Troy's head fell in shame. "I'm sorry, Brie. I'll give you all of the time in the world and if I step out of line just hit me over the head and push me back."

I pulled away from Troy completely laughed. "Don't worry. I will."

Chad ran in. "Troy, coach wants you back. Gabs, are you alright?"

I nodded, sharing a knowing smile with Troy. "I will be. I'll see you guys later." I walked out of the locker room and looked at my watch. Half an hour to kill.

So, Troy and I are cool. But that still doesn't take everything else away. And I knew that. I walked into the bathroom and made sure no one was in there before locking the stall door and putting the lid down and sitting on it. I rolled up my shirt top and looked at all of the cuts I gave myself on Saturday to ease the pain.

I took my razor from my bag and scraped it over my skin, watching as it leaked through the wound. Exactly how my pain came to me: through one crack on the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter. lol. I liked it because it's not quite as depressing**

**Disclaimer: don't own **  


* * *

Chapter 4

I walked up to our secret spot and sat down. Things were still wrong...horribly wrong. My gran was still being harsh, my mum was still depressed, Anna was still engrossed in her boyfriend and Troy still didn't know I'm in love with him.

Yes, it's true. Ever since I wrote that poem, I realise that I love him. But, even if we never get together, the world keeps spinning, right? It's something you learn when your life falls apart. No matter what, life moves on and you just have to deal with it.

"Ella?"

I broke out of my thoughts when Troy spoke to me. "Oh, hey Troy."

Troy sat next to me and stared out over the banister. "So, why are you wearing black?"

I pulled my sleeves further down my arms, over my hands and folded my arms over my chest. "In a black mood."

"Okay." An awkward silence overtook us until I decided to break it.

"Do you want to come over later? I know I haven't been the best friend recently but, I need a friend." I whispered the last part.

Troy was watching me intently. "Of course. And you're still my best friend."

I smiled. "Thanks, Troy. Come on. I guess we should sit with 'Chaylor' and 'Rypay'." Troy looked at me weirdly. "Sharpay started it!" I stood up and smirked. "Now you're upset because you don't have someone to share a couple name with aren't you?"

Troy stood up and we headed to the cafeteria. "No I am not!"

I sat down next to Chad. "Whatever. What's happening?" My voice got quieter as I stared across the table where Ryan and Sharpay just shared a short kiss.

That's another thing. This is going to sound really pathetic what with me being sixteen but...I've never been kissed. And I know that Ryan and I dated for nearly four years but I never found the right moment. And it never seemed right so I just left it. Besides, he never made a move.

Troy followed my gaze. "Guys, get a room."

Sharpay pulled back. "Whatever." She muttered.

Troy turned to me, obviously annoyed with Sharpay. "When we hang out tonight, can you help me with our art and English homework?"

I nodded half-heartedly, still staring at Ryan and Sharpay. I know I said that I love Troy...and I do. But, a girl never gets over her first boyfriend...take it from somebody who knows.

* * *

I was walking home with Troy again. "So..."

I laughed. "Wow. _The_Troy Bolton has nothing to say!"

Troy nudged me. "I resent that."

"You resent a lot of things." I muttered, opening my front door and stepping into the silent house. I slipped my shoes on and threw my bag onto the stairs. I then put my fuzzy pink slippers on.

Troy smirked. "Why do you have those slippers?"

"Shut up." I grumbled. "I'm just going to get changed."

I walked back downstairs a few minutes later in a knee-length lilac skirt and a white polo shirt and, of course, my fuzzy slippers. I walked into the lounge and placed my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows. Troy was relaxing on my couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table and was watching TV. He also looked incredibly hot. His dark blonde hair was flopping over his forehead, just covering his eyes, and his blue and white striped shirt was showing his muscular chest and his baggy jeans were just low enough to see some white boxers.

"Brie, where did you get those cuts?" Troy asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

My eyes widened. "Well...Nala was angry and accidentally scratched my legs."

Troy eyed me suspiciously. "Okay. Well, can you help me with my homework?"

I smiled and nodded slowly. "Okay. Art or English?"

"Art." Troy stated simply.

I got my sketchbook and coloured pencils before sitting down next to Troy at the dining room table who was already sat there. "So, you have to draw something important to you."

"Important?"

"Yeah like you'll draw basketball and I'll draw books." I think. Books or Troy?

"So you mean something that you live for? Something you'd do anything to have?" Troy asked, his pencil poised above his paper.

I furrowed my eyebrows but shrugged it off. "Something like that."

Troy nodded and started drawing. I kept staring at him, taking in his handsome features: his dirty blonde hair reflected the sun that was coming in through the window. How his blue eyes were a light shade of blue, showing how relaxed he was. How his tongue poked out between his lips in concentration.

I smiled to myself and started my homework, remembering what Mrs Morris had told us: "Keep it close to your heart. Make sure it's important to you." This is exactly what I was doing.

After twenty-three minutes of silent drawing, Troy finally placed his pencil on the table and studied his picture carefully. "I'm sure it's fine, Troy." I reassured him.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I should start over. Maybe I should choose something different."

I closed my sketchbook softly and placed it on the table. "Well, what did you choose?"

Troy took a deep breath and slowly held his sketchbook up for me to see. "You." He whispered. "I've known you for, what seems like, forever when it's really only a few years."

I smiled. "What a coincidence." I held up mine. "I drew my best friend too." I watched as his smile grew wiser and he hugged me tightly.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. That's all it took. One simple, friendly hug that means the world to me and makes me cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay...dodgey beginning...good ending lol. Btw, I don't know if I put it in but Anna is Gabriella's older sister who's in college.  
**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Virgil**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 5

Sharpay came running up to my locker in tears, her mascara running down her cheeks. "Gabby...I..." She stuttered between hiccups.

I placed my hands on her upper arms, brushing some blonde curls behind her ear. "Shh...what's wrong?"

"I couldn't do it." Sharpay whispered.

I pulled her into a tight hug, knowing I would have tears on my light blue shirt. "Couldn't do what?"

Sharpay pulled back, taking a deep breath. "I broke up with Ryan."

"What?" I gasped. "Why?"

Sharpay shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking. I love Ryan. But, maybe as a brother. All this time I was trying to make myself believe that I loved him but I don't. And by doing all of that, I hurt you. And don't try to deny because I know you."

I took a deep breath. "What did Ryan say?"

"He didn't. I ran off before he could reply." Sharpay admitted.

I sighed. "Okay."

An awkward silence overtook us before She broke it. "Just to let you know, don't blame yourself. I mean, I knew you were upset and it did have an affect on me but, the break up was happening with or without you."

I nodded. "Well, I need to get to French. I'll see you later, I guess." I slowly closed my locker and headed towards French. I sat down at my seat and a few seconds later, Troy rushed in, sitting in the seat next to me. "Hey Troy. Heard Shar broke up with Ryan?"

Troy took a deep breath. "Yeah, Ryan has been-"

Virgil Thompson, who usually sits next to me, walked up to us. "Troy, that's my seat." He said bravely.

"Beat it." Troy warned, glaring at him.

"Yes, sir." Virgil muttered before quickly walking to the other side of the room.

I shook my head and turned back to Troy. "You were saying?"

"Ryan has been moping and wailing all morning. I don't know how much me and Chad can take. And correct my grammar!" Troy exclaimed.

I sank back. "Shar said that she just loved him as a brother."

Troy nodded and fiddled with a pen, lifting his head to look at me. "It's going to be a long, awkward day."

I raised my eyebrows in agreement as the bell rang.

* * *

I sighed as Ryan cried onto my shoulder during free period in the gym. I was watching the basketball game and I had my arm around Ryan's shoulder while he sobbed. "Ryan, come on, cheer up."

"I will not cheer up." Ryan shot back and wiped his eyes.

Troy jogged over to us in his basketball uniform. "Hey, dude. How are you holding up?"

Ryan burst into tears again.

"Please tell me you didn't cry this much when I broke up with you." I begged, not knowing if I was prepared for the answer.

"No. I didn't." He replied.

I felt my face fall and I let go of Ryan. "Guys, I have to um, you know, do that thing I didn't do this morning. I'll see you later." I stood up and ran out of the gym before anyone could stop me.

I burst into tears and collapsed into tears in an empty hallway. I leaned against the metal lockers, hugging my knees. I buried my face into my jeans. It still hurt. After all this time. And it wasn't even as if girls were falling all over the place for Ryan. I mean, he's Ryan.

I felt someone wrap their arm around me. "You okay?"

I looked up into Troy's eyes. "Yeah. I'm being stupid. I'm over him. I know that because I've fallen for someone else."

"Who?" Troy asked.

I shook my head, looking back to the floor. "It doesn't matter. He doesn't like me that way. What happened to basketball and Ryan?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know and it's not like my dad won't be training me tonight. I was just worried about my best friend."

I smiled weakly at him. "It's just that you and I were both worried that this would happen. That they'd break up and now we're the ones stuck in the crossfire."

Troy sighed. "High school. Hate it. Can't get to college without it."

I laughed. "How the heck did you get me to laugh at a time like this?"

Troy shrugged. "It's a gift." He stood up slowly and offered me his hand. "Come on. I think we need some nature."

I nodded slightly and allowed him to pull me up off of the floor. We walked up to the rooftop garden and we just stood in silence for the next few minutes. "So, how's practice?"

"Tough. With the game in two weeks, dad is really hard." Troy laughed slightly. "Suicides are just plain torture."

I giggled lightly. "You've been playing basketball since before you could stand! You'll be fine." I assured him.

Troy shrugged, turning his head to face me. "I don't know anymore. I thouhgt I had my future planned out. Get a basketball scholarship for college and then if I don't get an offer to play professionally, I'd be a coach like my dad. But, now I know just how much college costs."

I listened and rested my hand on his that was gripping the railing. "It's hard for me too. My family still think I want to go to vet school. And I do, I swear. But, I just love writing so much. The way you can form your own people inside your mind and use them to tell people your secrets and dreams without anyone knowing. And they don't even know." I whispered the last part, placing my hand back in my back jeans pocket.

"You've never told me that before." Troy recalled, turning to face me.

I nodded. "I know. It just felt right. That's now why I'm acting weird but, it's got something to do with it."

Troy nodded. "I guess when it comes to being a teenager, no one's perfect."

"Hey, I don't know about guys but teenage girls are practically breeding grounds for hormones." I joked.

Troy laughed. "You see? This is the Gabriella we all miss."

I sucked in a breath before replying. "I miss her too." I spoke in almost a whisper.

Troy took me by surprise and pulled me into a hug. "Is she ever coming back?" He whispered into my hair.

I pulled back, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "I don't know. But, if she doesn't, then promise me you won't care."

"As long as you don't get pregnant and drop out of school, I won't care." Troy grinned.

I nodded, finally feeling like I had the courage to tell Troy the truth about my life. About everything...including how I feel about him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter. It made me cry at the end though but you know the drill. I cry at everything. Ummm...if you review...please do not...I repeat DO NOT write 'update soon' It drives me nuts...not that I'm not already nuts but still...**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Anna**

**Her father (because it's in first person, he doesn't have a name)**

**Nala**

**Astrid**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 6

I walked into my house and flinched when Nala ran past me and up the stairs to be followed minutes later by my dog, Astrid. I frowned. They had always got along. I dropped my bag to the floor and cautiously made my way into the kitchen, ducking, when I saw a carrot heading my way. "What's happening?" I yelled.

Everyone fell silent. I knew this would happen. I never yell. Even when I'm angry.

"Well, what happened?" I repeated, pushing some vegetables away with the edge of my shoe.

My mum glared at my dad. "He won't leave me alone."

"She won't let me help!" Dad screamed.

I looked at Anna who was standing there helplessly. "So you throw vegetables at each other?" I asked slowly and carefully.

Mum shrugged. "I just need time." She shouted.

"I just need to know you're okay!" Dad yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and silently left the room while Anna tried to sort it out. I climbed the stairs and walked into my room, shutting the door behind me. I rested my forehead against the wood before pushing my self off of it and I smiled when I saw Nala and Astrid curled up next to each other. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of intense silence other than rain hitting my balcony doors hard. I looked at my clock and it flashed 11:39 pm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to no one in particular before grabbing my duffel bag from under my bed.

I started getting clothes to fill it and I held a picture of the four of us – mum, dad, Anna and I – and placed it on top of the clothes gently.

I zipped it up and smiled at my pets. "I'll be back soon." I pulled one of Troy's wildcat hoodies over my head and I breathed his scent. I descended the stairs and saw my dad was asleep on the couch.

I sighed and slipped out of the house, clicking the door shut and locking it behind me. I started walking down the street in the rain, wrapping my arms around myself tightly. I stood in front of a familiar house and started up the garden path. I knocked on the door loudly.

I knew they'd be angry that I knocked on their door at nearly midnight but I needed to get out. Get away from my family. I pushed some of my wet hair behind my ear and ran a hand over my face that was dripping with raindrops.

The door was suddenly yanked open and Jack was ready to swing a baseball bat. "Get out of here...Gabriella?"

I frowned at him. He was wearing his bathrobe and Lucille was stood behind him, her hair in curlers and she was wearing her robe too. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you were a robber." Jack admitted.

"How many robbers knock on the door?" I asked.

"Good point." He dropped the bat to the floor.

Lucille pushed him aside as she pulled me inside and closed the door. "Sweetie, what are you doing here?"

I then let the tears fall and she held my upper arms. "I need Troy." I sobbed. "I need Troy real bad."

"Then why don't you turn around you crazy woman?" A voice asked.

I quickly turned around and saw Troy at the bottom of the stairs who was only wearing a pair of dark blue boxers. I ran over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his torso. "Troy." I whispered quietly, sobbing into his bare chest.

I felt him shrug vaguely at Jack and Lucille before wrapping his own arms around me. I heard Jack and Lucille go back up to bed but we just stood there hugging. Troy pulled back after my sobs disappeared and he cupped my face softly. "What happened?"

My arms released his torso and my arms were gripping his biceps. "I couldn't do it." I choked out, tears still pouring from my eyes.

Troy looked confused. "Well, let's go up to my room, we'll get you out of these wet clothes and you can tell me if you want or can go to sleep and tell me when you're ready."

I nodded and Troy took my duffel bag up the stairs and we went into his room. He placed the bag on the bed and I pulled the wet hoodie over my head. I unzipped my bag and searched for some pyjamas. I grabbed the shorts part but I didn't touch the tank top. I kept my gaze on my duffel bag and spoke quietly. "Troy, could I wear one of your shirts?"

In a minute, Troy placed a shirt in my hand. I looked down at it and gasped. It was dark blue with a lighter shade striping it all the way down the fabric. "Troy, this is your favourite shirt."

Troy pulled me against him and kissed the top of my head. "And that's why I want you to have it." He whispered.

I nodded before walking into his adjoined bathroom and changing. I held the shirt to my nose and smiled. It smelt just like Troy. My hair was still wet but I felt better now I had dry clothes on. I walked back into Troy's room and saw him hanging his wet hoodie on the radiator. I handed him my other clothes. "Thanks for this."

"Hey, you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." He smiled genuinely and I made my way to his bed, snuggling into the covers.

Troy smiled at me before climbing in next to me, my bag was already under his bed. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him and I buried my faced into his chest. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I sniffed slightly and draped an arm over his stomach, resting my head on his chest. "It's kind of a long story." I mumbled.

"Take your time." He said soothingly.

I took a deep breath, knowing Troy was staring at me intently. "Well, it started when my mum was born. My gran never treated her right and we all knew it. I guess we just didn't realise how bad it was until just recently. You know that my grn was in the hospital. Well, she could go home and everything was fine. But, my mum just couldn't take it. She just burst into tears so she went to see the doctor and she was diagnosed with clinical-" A sob choked my voice and I burst into tears.

Troy tightened his grip on my and stroked my hair. "Shh...Come on. You can do this."

I took another deep breath, leaning my head back so I had eye contact. "She has clinical anxiety and depression. That's why I can't hang out with the gang anymore like we used to. If my dad's at work and Anna's with Tom, I have to be there for her. And today, my parents got into this huge fight and I couldn't take it anymore."

Troy stared at me in shock. "Really?"

I nodded and sat up, looking away in shame and spoke in a whisper. "And I've been doing self harm."

Troy quickly scrambled so he was sitting in front of me and he clamped his hands on my shoulders. "What? Why?"

I shook my head limply. "Well, my life at home is horrible and then Ryan and Sharpay got together. I couldn't bear it."

Troy pulled me into a hug and I felt a tear fall onto my arm. "Oh Brie..." He breathed. He pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. "Promise me that if you will never do that again. I don't like seeing you hurt."

I nodded my head as I left the tears fall freely. "Thank you, Troy. I don't need much in this life...all I need is a friend."

"I promise I'll never leave you." Troy whispered softly in my ear.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know you guys probably hate me for doing this but, 'One last dance' isn't going anywhere. So, I'm going to delete it. I'm sorry, don't hate me but I want to concentrate on 'Not always'**

**Now, please be nice and click the very pretty review button and make me happy? (makes cheesey grin)**

**Love,**

**Chelly**

**x **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter. The ending is quite sad but sweet at the same time. and funny. You'll know what I mean when you read it.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 7

I snuggled into Troy's side further as we walked into school. "Troy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Troy squeezed my shoulders and smiled softly at me. "Don't worry. Just stay with us until you're ready."

"I've had twenty-seven messages and thirteen texts this morning. I sent them one back saying I was safe and would talk to them when I'm ready." I explained.

Troy sighed. "Brie, the more I think about this, the more I think you need to tell your family everything. How you feel and that you want to be a writer."

I groaned, pulling my locker open. "I will. Soon. That reminds me. Could you meet me at the rooftop at free period. I spoke with your dad this morning and he said it's cool."

Troy nodded, leaning on the locker next to mine, his red and white shirt raising slightly. He had convinced me to wear a skirt and I had put some make-up on my legs to cover up the scars. I was clad in a denim skirt and a pink tank top over a white polo neck.

I shut my locker slowly, hugging my books tightly to my chest. "Thank you, Troy."

He smiled at me, pulling me into his arms. "Think nothing of it." He whispered.

* * *

I sat down on the bench on the rooftop garden and sighed. I can't believe I talked myself into doing this. And I can't believe I'm scared of my best friend. I looked at the sky and saw it was cloudless and the sun was high, creating a glow over Albuquerque. Perfect day and it could be ruined because of me. I love Troy with all my heart and I didn't realise it for a long time and I think it's time for him to know.

Think.

Something every teenager should stay clear of. You end up doubting decisions instead of just going for it. Remember in kindergarten how you wouldn't analyse decisions like you do now. Or at least I do now. Sharpay says that it's just me but I'm sure other people do.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Troy sat down next to me. "Hey. So why did you want to come up here?" He asked.

I curled some of my dark hair behind my right ear and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. My throat felt dry and my heart was racing. I had never felt like this before. Nerves or confirmation that I love my best friend? I opened my mouth but shut it, contemplating how to go about it.

"Brie, are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly.

I nodded my head, taking yet another deep breath. "Troy, a girl like me needs a friend in her life."

Troy nodded. "I know and I'll be that friend."

I sighed. "That isn't what I mean. I don't know how to explain it without anyone getting hurt because, in the long run, somebody will."

"I'm not following." Troy said, shaking his head.

"Don't you see? The whole school does! Everyone saw it coming and everyone says that you do too!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Brie, you're scaring me." He said softly, standing up to face me.

I took a deep breath, stepping forward and cupping his cheek. He placed one hand over mine and used his other one to wipe a stray tear that had rolled down my cheek. "Troy, I…" My voice trailed off, not being able to form words.

"Love me?" He whispered.

I nodded slowly. "Maybe. What about you?"

Troy shrugged, interlocking our fingers and dropping them to our sides. "Maybe." He then brought my hand up and placed his lips softly on my knuckles.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and smiled at him. "So, what now?"

Troy weaved his arms around my waist and smirked down at me. "I don't really know how to do the next part?"

I frowned and rested my hands on his strong shoulders. "What do you mean? You ask girls out all the time."

"But not girls I actually love. I like them, yeah, but that's as far as it goes." Troy explained to me, shrugging slightly.

I grinned up at him, brushing some of his hair from his forehead. "Let me make this easier for you." I whispered. My hand slipped down, resting on his neck as I leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his, locking my eyes with his. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Troy chuckled.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

Troy shook his head, kissing my nose, making me giggle. "What happened to 'I will never ask a guy out'?"

I shrugged. "It's different. You're not a guy. You're Troy! Are you going to be my boyfriend or not?"

Troy only tightened his grip on my waist. His head leaning down, kissing my forehead, leaving a trail to my temple, cheek and finally my lips. He pulled back, my eyes still partly closed, contented with the feel of his lips connected with mine. "Absolutely." He whispered.

* * *

I was watching Troy practice in the gym after school. Jack had forced him to catch up on the practice he missed during free period. Troy didn't seem to mind. Every so often, he would shoot a basket and smile at me where I was sitting on the lowest bleacher, waiting for him.

Troy walked over to me and sat next to me. He took a swig of his water bottle and wiped his mouth. "Like what you see?"

I frowned, stretching my arms backwards. "Maybe. But, you're covered with sweat."

Troy stuck his tongue out, putting his arm around my shoulder. "You love it." He whispered huskily before crashing his lips onto mine. I soon relaxed and closed my eyes, placing my arms around his torso. I felt his hand that was resting on my upper arm start to twirl some hair and his other hand started to caress my inner thigh. I felt him request permission and my lips parted, feeling his tongue creep into my mouth.

"Troy?" A voice asked.

We pulled back and saw Jack standing there, smirking. Did I mention we haven't exactly told anyone we're together?

"Dad..." Troy started nervously.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, son, I see you were practising. But, maybe not the right thing."

I buried my face into Troy's neck. "Jack, go away." I murmured softly.

Things might be lifting up...or crashing down depending on your perspective of my life.

On one hand, Troy and I are finally together. (At this point, imagine a cheesy grin on my face). But, on the other, I ran away from my...life. I always told people that I lived for my family, that I couldn't imagine life without them. So, why did I suddenly feel the urge to leave it all behind?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Liked this chapter. The ending made me cry. But you guys know me by now. I can't believe I'm away when it's the high school musical reunion! That reminds me, at the end of the week, I'm in Plymouth for a few days. I'll still be writing but just not updating for a while.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Gabriella's dad**

**Anna**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 8

Troy opened the front door for me and I stepped through and slipped my shoes off. "What did you think of the geometry quiz?"

"What did I think of it? It would help if I understand what it was on about. How the heck do you figure out the total of angles in a parallelogram?" Troy asked in disbelief as he took his shoes off.

"It's just a lop-sided square so..." I motioned for him to continue.

"So?" He asked in confusion as we started to the lounge.

"So it equals three hundred and sixty." I exclaimed then gasped. "Mum? Dad?"

My mum stood up and attempted to hug me but I hung onto Troy. "What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I just need time." I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, you had your mother and I worried sick!" My dad exclaimed as he stood up next to my mum.

"So you noticed I was gone?" I asked in asked in disbelief as Troy rubbed my back comfortingly.

My dad glared at me. "Don't speak to us like that."

"Why not? It's the truth. Ever since Anna started college and mum got ill I'm invisible. Why do you think I like school so much? It's the one place I get noticed. But be honest with me. Do you know anything about me?" I asked my parents.

"Of course we do." My mum replied.

"Really? Could've fooled me." I replied shakily before escaping Troy's grasp and running upstairs into Troy's room and slamming the door. I collapsed onto his bed and cried into his pillow. Life was so complicated and the only one who listened to anything I said was Troy. I cried harder when something struck me. If Troy gets bored with me or finds someone better, I'm alone. There's no one else. Just...me.

I felt Troy wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek. "Your parents are talking to my parents. When I left I told them that if they love you then they'd give you space."

I shook my head softly, still facing his balcony. "I just need them to understand. I know they're going through the same thing but they're not a sixteen year old girl!"

Troy chuckled, planting kisses along the back of my neck and shoulders.

I rolled over and glared at him. "It's not funny!"

Troy smirked as he leaned and started to place open mouth kisses all over my face, taking my tears away and transforming them into giggles. He pulled back and pushed some hair behind my ear with one hand and held my waist firmly with the other. He gazed into my eyes before kissing my forehead. "I know it's not. But, I'm always here."

I nodded. "I know."

"I also think you should talk to your parents." Troy started.

I quickly sat up and looked down at him. "I've told everyone I'll talk to them when I'm ready."

Troy sat up with me and took my hand. "I know I just think that you owe them an explanation about why you feel like this."

I scrambled off of the bed and stared at him in disbelief. "They made me feel like this. It wasn't my fault."

"Just stop being so selfish and talk to them!" Troy yelled as he stood opposite me.

I started crying as I held a strong gaze with him. "This was why I didn't tell you. About anything. I knew no one would understand. I should've just stayed quiet like I always do. It's something I got good at." I leaned under his bed and grabbed my duffel bag before heading to his closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

I grabbed all of my stuff and placed it the bag and threw him the shirt of his I had been wearing every night since I started staying here. "There you go. I don't think I need it anymore." I zipped it up and slung it over my shoulder, heading out of his room but he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going to go? I didn't mean to yell at you." Troy pleaded.

"I don't know and I don't care." I answered to both questions before kissing him softly on the lips, cupping his cheek. "Good bye, Troy." I dropped my hand and walked down the stairs.

* * *

I climbed onto the bus and paid the driver before taking a seat by a window. I can't believe I thought things would get better if I told Troy. It was a mistake. My whole life is one big mistake. Everyone's talking to me and want a million different things at the same time. I took my cell phone out and quickly typed a message to Troy: _This, I hate to say, for me is the end, But I will always be your friend_.

**What do you mean? Where are you? **Troy replied.

I shut my phone, slipping it back into my pocket and sighing. If Troy knows me, he'll know where I am. I just hope he does know as much as I think he does.

The bus came to a halt a few hours later and I climbed off of it, heading towards the beach. I slipped my sneakers off and held them in my hand as stepped onto the sand which crunched beneath my skin. I let my duffle bag fall to the ground and I placed my shoes on top of it. I looked out to the ocean that reflected the sun that was getting lower and was starting to sink behind the horizon.

I always loved the ocean. When my grandpa was alive, he used to drive Anna and I here all of the time. Just to watch the way the waves crash gracefully onto the golden sand. And how the ocean seemed to reflect the mood the whole world is in by the gentleness or roughness of how the waves crash to the ground.

"Gabriella!" A voice called.

I turned around saw Troy running towards me. "Leave me alone, Troy."

Troy shook his head and held me in his arms as I cried into his chest. "I will not leave you alone. Ever." He whispered.

I let out a choked sob and turned my attention back to the ocean. "I just want to go out there into the waves and disappear. It's too hard, Troy."

He took a deep breath and pulled me even closer to hi chest. "You've got to trust me on this. But, you need to talk to them. I'll be right there with you."

I nodded slightly. "I just need to be close to grandpa again."

"He'll always be close to you." Troy whispered, kissing my forehead. "Come on, I'll drive you home."


End file.
